Modern I/O devices may include computer processing capabilities that rival the computer processing capabilities of many central processing units (CPUs). As a result, a portion of the computational tasks traditionally performed by the CPU may be offloaded to an I/O device of the computing device. For example, an I/O device such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) of a computing device can perform some of the tasks traditionally performed by the CPU, thereby increasing the efficiency of the CPU.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.